


Black Monologues, The

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-21
Updated: 2003-05-21
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Black presents an account of himself.





	Black Monologues, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Black Monologues, The

## Black Monologues, The

### by Nehal
    
    
         Subject: HP, The Black Monologues [R]
         Date: Tuesday, November 19, 2002 10:02 AM
    
         Title: The Black Monologues
         Rating: R
         Author: Nehal
         Email: 
         Summary: Black presents an account of himself.  
         Notes: This is in 'poetic' format.  Just something I was
         experimenting on at the time of writing.  I thought it added
         to the piquency.  I could be wrong _shrugs_
    

* * *

The name's Black- 

Sirius Black. 

I'm an innocent yet to be exonerated. 

And yes, before you all start yapping- 

I know what the word means. 

I may be on the run, but I'm not thick- 

Well, not in the intelligence department anyway. 

So anyway, where was I? 

Oh yeah- exonerated- 

I was captured for killing my best friend, his wife- 

A rat, and several muggles- 

I didn't do it of course. 

But no one believed me and so I was sent- 

Actually it was more of a push- 

I was thrown into Azkaban. 

That's a jail if you didn't know. 

A bad ass, Wizard jail that- 

Well let's just say it sucks the fun right out of you. 

So, anyway- 

I was in this jail. Azkaban. For twelve years. 

When I came out everything was different. 

The grass was greener. 

Sun felt warmer- 

My best friend was dead and his killer was after his son. 

Add to all of that the fact that I couldn't be seen- 

And you can probably tell I was fucked. 

Big time. 

So I did what any self-respecting Wizard in my situation would do- 

I turned into a dog and ran. 

No. It's not what you think- 

I'm not the type to run away from problems. 

I tend to charge towards them. 

It's the Marauder in me- 

Well, actually it's the masochist, but who really cares? 

So, anyway, I ran- 

Straight to Hogwarts- 

Needless to say, madness ensued. 

My best friend's son- 

My godson- 

Well, he nearly died, again. 

Like a fool I rushed in to save him- 

And got captured. 

If it wasn't for a nifty timepiece and a strong hippogriff- 

A nifty timepiece, a strong hippogriff and a smart wizard- 

I'd have been toast. 

This brings me to my next topic- 

No, not toast- 

Harry- 

I know what you're all thinking- 

Perverts. 

I'm not that insane yet. For Pete's sake he's only thirteen- 

I'm not a child molester- 

Just in love- 

I love Harry. 

Wish he were mine- 

Aren't I the delusional one? 

The name's Black by the way- 

Sirius Black. 

fin 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nehal


End file.
